toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Equipment
Do not format the rarity types, this is not 'World of Warcraft'. They go in order, Common > Uncommon > Very Uncommon > Rare > Very Rare > and Epic --Aiolos 22:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) -Why would they be the exact same colour, if they do not have the same name? Also, if your thinking of the same quote I am. He didn't say the item level was epic, just that the item itself was epic. Not the same thing. Castrum: Just because something's Purple-colored doesn't mean it's "Epic" like in WoW (also, why would TH be emulating WoW's color scheme anyways? It's listed as an influence, but not the determining factor of its RPG elements. The fact that they use similar color schemes is the same reason why many other RPGs/MMOs have used similar color schemes easy to establish how good something is over another item. Unlike WoW though, Purple items are fairly common at higher levels, and so are Orange ones. Red items are the only ones that could be considered similar to WoW's "Epic" items. As for WoW's Legendary items, there's not really any similar type in TH there's no "Do 100 runs to maybe, if you're lucky, find one in a drop from the big boss guy" situations). Many games have used alternate rarity schemes with similar colors utilized. The quote we are referring to here is "once you hit Level 50, that's when you start searching for those Epic sets, which are really rare". From what we've seen in the demo (regarding purple items and their relative abundance), what we've heard from Denis himself on TH.net and in interviews, and from what we've seen in various video clips from around GDC (featuring Red items/Denis referring to them as "Epic loot"), all signs point towards Epic items being the aforementioned Red items. NOTE: The Achievement for completing a 7-piece armor suit refers to the ultimate rarity as being "Elite", rather than "Epic". Changing now. I doubt the Red sets are Elites. The achievement is only worth 5 points so elite may designate orange items or maybe even purple. [[User:Brokenstorm|Brokenstorm] 12:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) -Still, how much you want to bet, that when the first purple item drops for, pretty much 90% of the people playing the game, they are gonna say "Kick Ass, I got an Epic!" Also, if you play WoW currently, you would know that epics are very, very common. Most people have multiple full epic sets. It's just Legendarys that matter now, and even then they aren't that hard to get, at least for Warrior/Rogues. That is irrelevant, every loot game has a different color rarity code. Only because WOW is played by 2 millions people in the US doesn't make it the official standard for every other game. Beside most WOW hardcore player don't play any other game. And if anyone thinks they got a epic in the first hour of play then there is no hope for them. Brokenstorm 15:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) -How many of those other games use the exact same colour scale as WoW, to the letter. Not many I'm guessing, there are many other colours in the world to choose, and many other ways to organize them then they did. Also the drop rate is most likely increased on this demo as it is in other demo's of the kind. Your not gonna be getting purples at lvl 5 in the full game. And even if it's not, your comparing the first hour of a 20 hour game, to a 2k hour one. 1 hour in TH would be around the same as a hundred hours in WoW, if you can't get an epic in the first 100 hours of WoW, then there is no hope for you. Castrum: Most of the Achievements are only 5 or 10 points anyways. The Achievement for completing a Tier 3 charm (the highest level) is only worth 10 points. As for the rarities, I ask again: why does this game need to emulate WoW? Yes, the color similarity is there, but how is something like "Sentinel's Kingmaker" the equivalent of "Frostmourne" in any way? Tier 3 is not the highest. DD said in a podcast or video that tier 5 was the highest. Brokenstorm 22:27, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Castrum: Well, firstly, why have an Achievement for a Tier 3 one if there's two more Tiers above it? Secondly, can you quote your source? The most recent comment I've heard regarding Charms pegs them as Tier 3 max. 1up podcast 02/21/08 @ 19min30 link Brokenstorm 04:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Castrum: Looks like you were correct, though it does seem like a waste of an Achievement. I've noticed a lot of the Achievements you get are pretty much just from playing through the game, which is a shame. If the Elite Achievement turns out to be similar to the Tier 3 one, I'm expecting better of SK for TH2. Achievements should (generally) be gained for doing something that either requires a ton of time or a ton of skill, and judging by the fact that Tier 3 charms are middle-of-the-road now, you should be able to get one by maybe Level 25 - 30, which is only about halfway to the level cap. So someone should change the rarity back to epic. I think they made those achievements to encourage people to continue playing. Still I'm pretty sure one of those secret achievement has something to do with end game content. Brokenstorm 14:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Castrum: This was stated on TH.net: Here is the color code from the guide: Gray: Common Green: Less Common Blue: Uncommon Purple: Rare Orange: Very Rare Red: Elite/Epic (unique) Hope this helps Guess that solves that issue. Someone also stated the rest of the Achievements (on Xbox360Achievements.org), so I updated that page too (no pics though).